Angel
by balletismyobsession
Summary: It wasn't anything like Kurt expected. Death was not anything he needed to fear. Not when he was safe, in the arms of his angel.


**Inspired by the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan, specifically the lyrics "In the arms of your angel, fly away from here."**

* * *

Kurt felt like he was floating, like ever fiber in his body was a syllable of a whispered word. It was strange. He hadn't expected it to be like this. He couldn't bring himself to look back, and maybe he wouldn't see anything anyway. But the slight fear was enough to make him keep his gaze forward.

Death didn't feel anything like what he'd expected. It didn't hurt, as his body felt light and free and he couldn't feel his hands or legs but that was no matter. He didn't see his life flash before his eyes, where only the blankness surrounded him. The area around him was neither black nor white nor colorless or colorful. It was just… there. This place held no meaning to him, yet he knew he could not stay here. He had to keep moving forward, had to keep going. But he was moving so slowly, as if he were wading through the thickest of marshes.

He didn't really know what he was. A spirit? A soul? A memory? He knew his real, being-of-earth body lay somewhere behind him as he kept moving on. He didn't even really remember the crash. He didn't remember the blinding lights or his hoarse shout or the pain or the rattle of his last breath. All of that was fading quickly, a shred of fabric that kept being blown by the wind, forever out of reach and slipping through his fingers.

Yes, this was strange indeed. He was nowhere and everywhere and didn't have a care in the world. No constant buzz of chatter around him or even the hum of his own thoughts in his head. All of his senses were dulled, faded, and he just _was. _He was existing, not living but not dead. It was the oddest thing, and yet, he was quite used to it already. He did not care about the past or the future and the only thing that mattered now was the ever-lasting present, the part of time that stretched on and on forever.

He felt peaceful, but there was something that wasn't right within this bubble of calm. No, something was wrong. He felt a shock go through him every now and then, a force he couldn't control pushing on him. He stared down at his chest, a bit surprised to see he did in fact have a body even if he couldn't really feel it. But this he could feel. He did see flashes now. The pain jolted through his body and his eyes flew open, he saw the shadowed face of someone leaning over him for a second, then it was gone and he was back here. It happened again and again. It hurt. He didn't know who the person was but they were strange and there was an orange glow around them. His first thought was fire but that was absurd. There was no fire, not here anyway. He began to struggle. He felt pain when his sight shifted and he saw the man breathing hard over him and shouting things he didn't hear. He thought he heard snatches of screams but it terrified him. The pain on his chest again, over and over. He wanted it to go away.

He reached out pitifully, searching for someone to help, but there was no one. He knew that, but couldn't stop himself from stretching his arms out anyway. He was about to sob with the aching pain when suddenly it stopped and he could breathe again. His eyes focused on this, on what he'd known as real since forever it seemed, and he sighed with a relief he never thought he'd feel. He opened his eyes a bit wider.

"Who are you?" he asked a bit shakily. How had he not noticed before? Had the other man always been there and he'd just somehow blocked him out? No, he definitely wasn't there before. But he was now.

The man smiled at him and Kurt realized he was lying on the ground. He scrambled up, his heart not racing and his breath not coming faster. He didn't seem to need to note that he no longer was conscious of the breath in his body, for there was none. He supposed he should be wary of the man but he couldn't be. There was no reason not to trust him eternally, he knew that in a moment.

"Hello, Kurt." The man smiled again, a smile wide and beaming, and the dark curls on his head framed a pretty face. "My name is Blaine." He had lovely skin and a gentle glow that seemed to surround him. There was a flowing white robe around him, fluttering ever so slightly in the nonexistent breeze but Kurt could not take his eyes off of his face. His eyes were gentle, caring, and Kurt felt himself relaxing. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." The reply was automatic but Kurt knew from the moment the words left his lips, he meant them.

Blaine nodded softly. He believed him. "Take my hand, Kurt."

And Kurt did. Though it was only after his hand was safely grasped in the one held out to him did he think to ask why. A warmth spread through his veins as Blaine answered, as though he'd always meant to hold his hand.

"Trust me, Kurt."

"I do." Again, the reply fell from his lips in an automatic fashion, but that didn't make it any less true. Then he felt the thudding of pain in his chest, much worse than before. It brought him to his knees, his hand in Blaine's the only thing keeping him tethered to his reality.

"Shh…" Blaine calmed him, brushing a hand gently over his hair and soothing him with whispered words. "It will be over soon. It will go away."

Kurt could hear a heartbeat thudding in his ears, wondering if it were his own. The thrumming was the only thing he could hear and he wondered if Blaine could hear it too. And then his heart thudded again, slamming into his chest and the pain was gone. He sucked in a sharp breath, opening his eyes to find Blaine above him. He was on the ground again.

Blaine petted his hair, stroked a thumb over his cheek as he looked down at him so gently. "It's okay. It's over now. You're not going to hurt anymore."

And he felt it. He felt the change. This body he had not even cared to notice before, suddenly felt real. He breathed and felt the breath fill his lungs, felt the blood rush in his veins. He looked up at Blaine, who slipped an arm under his shoulders to pull him up. Blaine's arms were around him and he felt okay. He smiled.

Blaine smiled back and found Kurt's hand again. "Ready?"

"Yes." He squeezed Blaine's hand, again feeling the warmth of protection flooding through him. He would be okay. He was okay.

"_Time of death. 1:53 pm."_


End file.
